1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to sliders for slide fasteners, and more particularly to a slide fastener slider having a safe pull tab which is suitable for use on sportswear and infants' wear.
2. Description of the Related Art:
In general, pull tabs for slide fasteners are made of metal such as a zinc alloy, copper alloy, stainless steel and the like which is the same material as the slider bodies on which the pull tabs are pivotably mounted. However, there is a demand in the market for a slider having a pull tab which is made of a different material from the slider body to meet the user's desire.
To meet such demand, the present assignee has proposed a slider of this type, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 60-195055. The disclosed slider, as reillustrated here in FIG. 4 of the accompanying drawings, includes a pull tab A made of rubber connected to a slider body via a connector ring B threaded through an arch-shaped lug C of the slider body. Since the connector ring B is made of metal, there is a possibility of injury when the user hits a part of its body against the metal connector ring. This slider is therefore not suitable for use on sportswear and infants' wear.